Crónicas Tenebrosas
by Yespy
Summary: Un hombre despierta en una habitación oscura, ¿qué habrá pasado?


"¿Dónde estoy?", "¿Qué es este lugar?". Apenas podía ver nada cuando desperté, la oscuridad era mi única acompañante en este lugar, aunque apestaba a humedad y a putrefacción. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, sólo recordaba haber salido de fiesta por el barrio gótico... Y aquella mujer, ¡oh, qué mujer! ¿Pero qué había pasado con ella? Recordaba haber hablado, pero nada más. ¿Me fui con ella? Igual tenía novio y éste me pegó tanto que me dejó inconsciente y me tiró aquí. No sabía, lo único que ahora tenía seguro es que no sabía dónde estaba y que no sabía si saldría con vida de este sitio.

Me levanté y oía voces en el exterior, por lo que no debía estar lejos de una posible salida del lugar en el que estaba. Intenté adecuar mis ojos y sorprendentemente pude ver la habitación en la que estaba con total nitidez, como si pudiese ver en la oscuridad, me mostré sorprendido, pero aún así no quería permanecer más allí, por lo que busqué con mi vista una salida de la habitación en la que me hallaba. Al mirar vi un par de cadáveres en el suelo, justo junto a donde yo había estado inconsciente, ambos estaban en avanzado estado de descomposición y se tumbaban sobre sendas manchas secas de sangre.

De alguna forma fui capaz de reprimir el grito que parecía haber emergido de mi interior intentando escapar por mi boca y ya lo único en lo que pensaba era en escapar de esta maldita casa de los horrores. Encontré la puerta, estaba medio camuflada detrás de un gran armario, parecía que quien me había secuestrado no quería que me fuese fácilmente. Me acerqué a la puerta e intenté mover el armario, cosa que logré con mayor facilidad de la que esperaba, eso volvió a sorprenderme.

Ahí me encontré en el gran hall de entrada de una gran mansión con aspecto antiguo, como del siglo XVII con algunos toques "Luis XIV". Todas las ventanas tenían unas grandes cortinas opacas que no dejaban entrar más que pequeñas zonas de luz solar por sus lados. Intentaba ver si había alguien, intentaba también escuchar por si alguien se acercaba, pero parecía no haber vida en esa vivienda, tenía que escapara ahora, era mi única oportunidad. Llevé una de mis manos hacia el picaporte y...

-¡Quieto!-dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí-no deberías salir a estas horas del día si no quieres estallar en llamas.-al darme la vuelta vi a la mujer con la que anoche había estado tonteando en el aquel pub del barrio gótico. Piel pálida, ojos con un vivo color verde, pose sobrenaturalmente sensual... Todo en ella era atractivo, pero a la vez había algo que hacía querer huír. Intenté buscar, con la mano en la espalda para que ella no lo viese, el picaporte de la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero en un segundo ella estaba frente a mí y me sostenía en alto agarrándome con una mano del cuello.

-Te he avisado, no intentes salir, no intentes huír de mí si no quieres morir.-me dejó de nuevo sobre el suelo, de pie, como si hubiese cogido en brazos un bebé y lo hubiese vuelto a dejar en la cuna, con total facilidad.-tengo varias cosas que explicarte, sígueme.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a uno de los pasillos que había a los lados de la escalera.

Me llevó a lo que parecía un despacho. Un escritorio grande, un sillón imponente de "jefe" y una silla al otro lado del escritorio. Con un gesto con la mano me invitó a sentarme en la silla y así lo hice, tenía demasiado miedo para contradecirla en nada.

-Hola, Toni-comenzó a decir-te preguntarás por qué estás aquí, quién o qué soy yo, qué es lo que pasó anoche y, sobre todo, por qué no puedes salir de aquí. Bien, mi nombre es Talia, tengo 315 años y soy un vampiro-se debió mostrar algo como sorpresa o miedo en mi rostro, ya que ella sonrió-suelo ir al pub en el que estuviste anoche para cazar, viste a dos de mis víctimas de esta semana en la habitación donde despertaste. Pero anoche fue diferente, te vi a ti y no te vi como algo de lo que alimentarme, si no como un acompañante en la noche, tu largo pelo negro, tus ojos oscuros, ahora negros, tu estilizada y, sin embargo, fuerte figura, realmente atractivo. Así que te traje aquí, te llevé a la habitación oscura y ahí te maté. Sí, bebí casi toda tu sangre y cuando apenas te quedaba un hilo de vida te alimenté con mi sangre para así llevar a cabo la conversión en lo que eres ahora, un vampiro. Por eso no puedes salir, el sol te haría convertirte en fuego y morir en el acto.

En ese momento Talia dejó de hablar y el silencio se apoderó de la instancia, así que ella me había visto como un buen acompañante y simplemente me había cogido y traído aquí para convertirme y pasar toda la eternidad junto a ella. Eso era una locura.


End file.
